Judith Grimes (TV Series)
Judith Grimes, also referred to as Judy, is the infant daughter of Lori Grimes. Due to the situation at her conception, Judith's biological father isn't definitely known; it could be either the series main character Rick Grimes, or the former group leader Shane. Regardless of Judith's real father, Rick firmly tells Shane that Lori's baby is his, being that Lori is his wife. Judith's birth unintentionally resulted in Lori's death. Post-Apocalypse Judith Grimes is the second child born to Lori Grimes and the first infant depicted as having been born after the zombie apocalypse. As the only person so far to have no memories of a world without the horrors of the zombie apocalypse, their parents expressed hopes that she would not live in constant fear as they do and accept the post zombie world as the way things are without referencing the way things used to be. It was a point of contention as to who is the baby's biological father. Lori had a very brief sexual liaison with Shane Walsh, Rick's best friend, inside the Atlanta camp. This puts Shane into the right time frame for the baby's conception, although Rick was reunited with Lori not long after so it is still entirely possible that he is indeed the baby's biological father. Rick has since forgiven Lori for her affair with Shane but forbids mention that he might not be the baby's biological father. As far as he's concerned he loves his child and the circumstances of its conception are completely irrelevant. It does show in Season 4 that Rick has taken on the fatherly role for her. Season 3 "Killer Within" Judith was successfully delivered via an emergency cesarean section by Maggie, though resulting in Lori's death due to blood loss and shock. Judith, when she first came out of Lori, was silent. She was quickly awakened by a few quick, light slaps on the back from Maggie. Judith, Carl, and Maggie exited the prison and Rick noticed Maggie holding her without Lori present. He started to cry tremendously over the loss of his wife. "Say the Word" It is revealed that the baby is a girl. Daryl, Maggie, and Glenn offer to retrieve formula so the baby will survive. Only Maggie and Daryl depart the prison and travel to a daycare center, where they discover formula, as well as more needed baby supplies. When they come back, Daryl feeds the baby and asks Carl if he has decided on a name yet. Carl goes through girls' names from former survivors in the group. After that, Daryl jokingly suggests the name "Little Ass Kicker" and asks her how she would like that. "Hounded" Rick first acknowledges her as his child to the first caller on the phone. He finally carries her after he returns to the group a second time. "When the Dead Come Knocking" Carl talks to Rick about the baby's name and Carl tells Rick about how Daryl calls her "Lil Ass-Kicker" which Rick finds amusing. They finally decide on Judith, after Carl's 3rd grade teacher, Judith Mueller "Made to Suffer" Judith briefly appears in this episode, being cradled by Beth as Carol, Carl, and Axel look on. Axel uses Beth's good handling of Judith as an excuse to hit on her, which an anxious Carol pulls him aside and reprimands him for. "The Suicide King" Judith appears in the episode being cared for by Beth while Rick, Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie are in Woodbury. Judith's cry appears to trigger Rick's psychosis. While Beth talks with Carol, Judith begins to cry again. Carol holds Judith before placing her in a box (a makeshift crib) with "Little Ass Kicker" written on the side. "Home" Judith appears being fed by Maggie while Beth talks to her. "I Ain't A Judas" Judith is held by Carol and Andrea as both of them talk about what happened to the group and their future plans. In the ending, she appears again being carried by Rick, when talking to Daryl and Hershel about Andrea and his plans to get more weapons for the confrontation with Woodbury. "Clear" Judith is mentioned in this episode. "Arrow on the Doorpost" Judith is mentioned during the meeting between The Governor and Rick. The Governor, in an attempt to get inside Rick's head, brings up his knowledge about Lori's affair and raising Shane's child as his own. "Prey" Judith is mentioned by Tyreese at the end of episode. "This Sorrowful Life" Carol is seen putting Judith in her playpen during her last conversation with Merle Dixon. "Welcome to the Tombs" Beth is seen holding Judith as the group prepares to defend the prison from the outside. During the attack, Judith is held by Beth, who is with Hershel and Carl hiding outside the prison in the woods. When they finally meet up with the rest of the group, inside the prison, Beth takes Judith to Rick so that he can kiss her on the forehead. Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" Judith appears in this episode. She looks more grown up hinting its been a couple of months since she was born. It is proven that even if she isnt Rick's, he still adopted her as his biological daughter. "Infected" Judith is shown with Rick at the beginning of the episode. Beth takes care of her while the zombies attack Cell Block D. Rick tells everyone they can't go near Judith because they could get her infected. Michonne seems bothered by her presence. Later, Judith vomits on Beth. In reaction, Beth asks Michonne to hold her, in which Michonne sternly replies "No", but then gives in and takes her uneasily. After a few seconds of Beth being gone, Michonne breaks down emotionally, and holds Judith close to her. "Isolation" Beth is seen in the Administrative Building with Judith. She is holding Judith when Maggie walks in to talk with Beth. Later on, before going on the supply run, Daryl calls Judith the "Lil Asskicker" again. "Indifference" Judith does not appear in this episode, but is mentioned by Rick during conversations with Carol. "Internment" Judith does not appear in this episode, but Rick and Carl mention that she is with Beth in a safe isolation block. "Too Far Gone" Judith was carried out by the children of the prison but was left on the ground unsupervised. After Rick and Carl reunited at the prison courtyard, they found Judith's baby seat empty and bloody. It is not clear if she died or somehow is kept alive since there are no human parts on the seat besides the blood; her desperate father and brother, though, assume she's dead. Relationships Lori Grimes When Lori first found out about her pregnancy, she began crying as she knew the hardships her baby would cause for the group and the dangers the helpless newborn would face growing up in such an unforgiving world. Lori was going to abort her baby by taking tablets, and did so, but later threw them up as she was unsure what to do. She either didn't know that the pills would not actually terminate her pregnancy or she did know and she tried it as an act of desperation. Rick discovered the remaining pills and confronted her about it, prompting Lori to confess to both the pregnancy and the liaison with Shane. Although it seems that Lori made a "choice" to keep her baby, in reality, she may have realized that, without proper medical facilities to pursue an abortion, there really was no "choice." Lori's awareness of this was revealed in her conversation with Beth when Beth asked her how she could bring a baby into "this world." After going into labor in the prison, Lori knew that her and the baby wouldn't both survive and that one of them was going to die. Without any consideration, she chose herself and demanded Maggie perform a C-section on her. As Maggie began cutting Lori open, Lori cried out in pain and then is thought to have passed away due to blood loss. Rick Grimes Judith is Carl's sister and Rick's possible daughter as Lori had a previous affair with Shane. It is possible that Rick is the father as he and Lori had a sexual encounter when Rick reunited with his family. Rick is determined to keep her alive and safe, thinking himself as her father either way. She reminds him of Lori and protecting her is what she would have wanted. Rick clearly loves his newborn daughter or step-daughter and is willing to do anything to keep her safe from harm. This is proven when he cries in despair after he speculated that Judith was eaten by walkers. Carl Grimes Carl appears to be very protective of his baby sister. He was present during her birth and even suggested some names. Rick later pulls Carl aside to give him advice as to what he should do if anything goes wrong while he's absent. Carl asks him what they should name the baby, and suggests naming the baby after his 3rd grade teacher, Judith Mueller, which Rick agrees to. Carl, despite gaining a new cold personality clearly loves his baby sister and, like his father, is willing to keep her safe and protect her at all cost. After speculating that Judith was eaten by walkers, Carl cries in anger and frustation and empties his shotgun ammunition to a walker. Daryl Dixon Daryl is apparently fond of her which is why he nicknamed her, "Little Ass-Kicker." Judith reveals a soft spot in him, as witnessed by the way he precariously handled the baby and fed her formula. In "The Suicide King" when Daryl leaves, he tells Rick to look after "Little Ass-Kicker" showing that despite him leaving he still cares about her. Later, when Beth and Carol are putting her down in a box, it has "Lil' Ass-Kicker" written on the side. It is believed that Daryl wrote this. Also, Beth tells Carol that Judith would be dead if it wasn't for Daryl because he refused to lose anyone else and personally went out to find formula so she would live. Hershel Greene Due to his medical training, Hershel is the primary caretaker of Judith. He spends a significant amount of time with the baby and ensures that her needs are met. Hershel cares very deeply for Judith. Since the day Judith was born, Hershel has acted as her surrogate father while Rick recovers from his breakdown. Maggie Greene Maggie was the one who delivered her since Carol and Hershel were unavailable. It also appears Maggie cares about Judith as she also went out to get formula with Daryl Dixon in "Say the Word". She also shows her affection in "Hounded" when she tells Glenn to find toys for Judith while they are looking in the market. Beth Greene Beth is very attached to Judith; she is always seen holding and nurturing her. She gets along very well with Judith, in contrast to Rick, who, at first, made her cry every time he held her. After Judith's birth, Beth is usually seen preparing formula or boiling milk for Judith. Sometime later, Beth admits to Carol that she always wanted a child of her own. After being informed that The Governor is planning to attack the Prison, Beth becomes concerned about Judith's safety and feels that the group should flee before they attack. Beth is skillful when it comes to nurturing Judith, as she instructed her sister to hold and give her food when Maggie takes Judith away from Beth for a short time. Beth is also shown to be Judith's babysitter when Rick goes to go farming early in the morning as seen in Infected when Rick dropped her off while everyone else was asleep in their cells. Beth is very protective of Judith and would do anything to keep her alive and to honor Lori. Carol Peletier After getting over her grief regarding Lori's death, Carol takes a fondness to Judith and is often seen cradling her in her arms and caring for her. After being found by Daryl after she was separated from the group, Carol was surprised to see Judith in Beth's arms, and since then, uses her experience of having a daughter to good use in nurturing Judith. Carol, along with Beth, are the primary caretakers of Judith. Carol also tells Andrea about Judith's nickname when she goes to the prison for the first time, and in the process discovers about the deaths of Shane, Lori, T-Dog and Axel. When Beth is not seen cradling Judith, she is either asleep in her crib or is being cradled by Carol. Glenn Rhee Glenn and Judith never physically interact but indirectly have. Glenn has been willing to go and retrieve supplies for her. During the "war" with the Governor, Glenn saw Judith as a burden. Hershel tries to devise plans in avoiding The Governor by leaving the Prison. Glenn says that she will cry and become a major maintenance. He even says that she will bring walkers on them. Shane Walsh Shane died a long time before Judith was born, however for a brief time, Shane and Lori had a sexual relationship, which makes it entirely possible that he is Judith's biological father. When Shane first found out of Lori's pregnancy, he automatically assumed that the baby was his. Lori and Rick strictly told him that the baby was not his and would never be his, which infuriated him. Shane may have been interested in raising Lori's baby as his own child, which may have been a reason for trying to assasinate Rick. Michonne After Michonne got wounded, and was training to gain her strength back, she got distracted and asked Beth if Judith always cries like that. Beth tells her she can sense wounds. Afterwards, Beth asks Michonne if she can hold her, so she can clean up. Michonne denies strictly, but later agrees, in which results in Michonne starting to cry. It is unknown why Michonne didn't want to hold Judith, and got emotional when she held her. Appearances Season 3 Season 4 |}} Trivia *Robert Kirkman stated: "If you've watched this show, it's definitely much more likely that it is Shane's baby, but you never really know."Natalie Abrams, The Walking Dead Bosses on Two Big Deaths: "It Was Not an Easy Decision", TV Guide, (November 4, 2012). *It was revealed in The Talking Dead by Sarah Wayne Callies that Lori always saw her pregnancy with Judith as a death sentence. *Daryl suggested the name, "Little Ass-Kicker," for Judith, and it is now a nickname he uses for her, much to Rick's amusement. *It has been revealed recently, in a Q&A with Emily Kinney that the babies have to be switched due to their rapid growth meaning that Judith is portrayed by multiple actresses, such as Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell.Daily Dead, http://dailydead.com/the-walking-dead-zombie-limb-bookends-infographic-emily-kinney-qa/, (February 16, 2012). **Judith is, so far, one of the only three known characters to be played by two different actresses, the others being Michonne and Hannah. *During Talking Dead after "Too Far Gone" Robert Kirkman declined to comment on the fate of Judith, however he stated "I don't know, there was an awful lot of blood in that chair", implying she was in fact dead. References Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith Grimes, Judith Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Babies Category:Deceased Category:Unknown